young_dracula_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Clarissa Mountjoy (YD Tumblr)
Clarissa Mountjoy is one of the ferals in Malik's gang, despite being born into an aristocratic background, and is not only one of the oldest members, but is also its current leader in the absence of Malik Vaccaria. History Born in Paris the 17th of March 1876, to a young vampiress named Cateline, who was the youngest of four children in an higher class vampire family, Clarissa was a by-product of a one-night affair between her mother and in fact Bertrand De Fortunessa himself, whose journey for the Chosen-One had taken him back to his home country. The only in fact aware of the identity of her father however, is Cateline herself, with Bertrand never knowing she had become pregnant and Cateline deciding it would be best to keep that information. Instead, as far as any one else knew, including, Clarissa herself, her father was a street-fang. This belief, would actually later on be a contributing factor in Clarissa's decision to become a street-fang herself whilst trying to decide what she wanted to do with her unlife. However, whilst she may have been looked down on by most vampire aristocrats, due to not only being a daughter, but an illegitimate one, her mother was still keen to make sure that she received an education. Cateline herself had not been taught by anyone, and instead had to find a way to teach herself. A fate she did not wish on her daughter. As a result Clarissa was homeschooled by her mother on all sorts, from language to arithmetic to history, and was somewhat of a child prodigy in her academics, often spending much of her free time reading. Although, her childhood wasn't just filled with reading, she did have some friends she enjoyed playing with, and although her mother disapproved with them being breathers, she allowed it anyway, mostly due to the fact it prevented her from running amuck around the house. Rather her go on her imaginary "adventures" (often re-enacting scenes from books she had read, both historical and the odd fictional one) with some breathers in the streets of Paris than in the castle during daytime whilst Cateline was tying to sleep. One such adventure however, ended very badly, when Clarissa, who was still young enough to need to breathe at this point, and co decided it would be a fun idea to try swimming in the river Seine, not knowing how strong the current was. Clarissa, determined to be the bravest of the bunch, was the first to take a running jump in, and was almost instantly carried away by a current, pulling her under as her friends screamed at the river bank and ran off to get help. Whilst her mother and one of her uncles (Geoffri, the only one who was not overly sexist and didn't mind too much his young niece being "unfeminine") were able to be roused, and it was dark enough for them to get outside without burning, as adult vampires they couldn't cross the river due to it being running water in order to rescue Clarissa, who'd already been swept quite a distance away, and were just as helpless as the children who had summoned them. Luckily though, Clary was eventually able to be pulled out of the river by a lone fisherman, Jehan, before she could drown, and took her back to dry land, where her mother immediately took her back home and Geoffri stayed behind to follow home and thus "reward" the young fisherman for saving his niece when no-one was watching. Although, given the supposed "reward" was Turning him into a vampire, whether that is actually much of a good thing for Jehan initially is debatable. Although she did survive the accident, it in fact permanently traumatized the little girl, to the extent where she refused to take a bath and would scream the house down if anyone tried make her. She also stopped going out with her breather friends and instead spent most of it indoors for several years, despite coaxing from her family, and also Jehan, who was around the household frequently now both due to his half-fang loyalty to Geoffri, and also due to the growing mutual attraction between him and Clary's mother. Her staying home however, did come in useful one time, whilst reading in the courtyard she noticed some slayers surveying around her house midday. Initially unseen, Clarissa snuck up behind them and followed from a distance for a short while, before realizing they were looking for adult vampires, and were not aware of a child vampire also being a resident of the house. Sensing an opportunity, she started tearing up her stress as well as covering herself with mud, before running towards them screaming for help, deliberately babbling incoherent nonsense about vampires. The slayers, once they had checked her for bite-marks did not suspect a thing. (TBC) Trivia * Favorite blood type is AB- * She is referred to by different nicknames by different people, such as ;"Clary", "Clarissa", "Ris" or "Red". She has a personal preference for "Ris", viewing Clarissa as too fancy and Clary as childish, although she is called Red quite frequently within the gang due to her hair colour. * "Clarissa" is a French name that means "brilliant", although it has a different English meaning. * Her last name may or may not actually be "Mountjoy". She was trying to avoid her mother as well as her heritage, so it is entirely likely that she may not have been using her real last name. * Is bilingual, speaking fluent French and English. * Has a slight French accent still, which is especially noticable when she gets flustered, frustrated, exited or whenever she just actually speaks French (which is how she usually insults people). * She speaks more fancily than the majority of the other gang as a result of her upbringing. For example: Something that others would refer to as "good" she may refer to as being "exquisite". * Suffers from severe hydrophobia, due to her nearly drowning as a child before she turned 16. * Does not usually enter serious relationships, feeling that she's to young for something like that to tie her down from fulfilling any ambitions she may have. If she does flirt though she has a preference for other girls. * Is actually strongly interested in history although she has never done much to pursue this interest. As a result though she does enjoy hearing about the adventures of other members of the gang, particullarly any older than her. * Is in general quite intelligent, a fact that is often over-looked due to due being both a street-fang and a girl. * Has been left in temporary charge by Malik in the past before, and although he did not always take it, she is one of the few of whom he'd be willing to listen to any sort of advice on matters. * One of the few members of Malik's gang to not only be a born-vampire, but also over a century old. * As Bertrand's illegitimate daughter, if Malik was also his son, this would make her his half-sister. Category:Vampire Category:Females Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Offical Characters Category:Feral